soul eater chapter 1: the new girls
by animelover423
Summary: it was one of those days were black*star does something stupid somewhere at the school but were not going to get in to what stupid thing black*star is doing right now. were going to skip to the first period of class when professor stein has an announcement to make about to new students join the DWMA. what does these girls have in store for the gang?


It was 7:05 am soul and maka where in class waiting for professor stein to start class. (Professor Stein rides his chair in)

Professor Stein: ok class before we begin we have 2 new students that will be joining us today, they just moved to death city recently and their names are Elena and Melena

Elena: hi, I'm Elena a meister and melena my twin sister is my weapon, it's really nice to meet you all

Melena: hi everybody, my name's melena and it is really nice to meet you all too

Everyone was staring and amazed at how identical they were. Both of them were wearing a blue shirt with sleeves that go down to their elbows and long blue jeans, they both had black long hair and brown eyes, each had their own bracelet with their names on it so people wouldn't get them mixed up, and they both were wearing black sneakers.

Maka: they're so identical

Soul: no kidding, they look so much alike

Kid: (ran to them in front of the class room then kneeled to them) there're both symmetrical and perfectly balanced, this is truly perfect symmetry

Melena went behind Elena because of how close he was and how he was looking at them like that. Then professor stein said "kid got back to your seat you're your scaring them" so kid went back to his seat.

Professor Stein: so were should they sit

Elena: if it's ok with you we always sit together and we don't like it when we are apart from each other

Professor Stein: ok then maybe if it's alright we can put you two in between maka and soul, if that's alright with them

Maka: yeah it's alright with us (while both of them were moving one seat apart)

Elena and melena: yes! We can be together

They both walked to their new seats and professor stein started class, Elena sat next to maka and melena sat next to soul.

Maka: hi, I'm maka and I'm a meister too, so how do you like it here so far

Elena: I like it a lot because I see how much fun it is here and it's very lively here too also . . .

Before she finished she was interrupted by black*star.

Black*star: hey I'm black*star the biggest star in school but you can also call me god

Tsubaki: hi I'm tsubaki black*stars partner, and I'm sorry he interrupted your conversation, but it's really nice to meet you and your sister

Elena: it's fine and it's really nice to meet you guys too

Maka: how old are you two and where did you guys move from

Elena: oh we both are 17 but I am five minutes older than melena and we both can from Boston where the two of us were living with our grandma and grandpa because our mother and father died of a really bad car accident

Maka: I'm very sorry for your lost

Elena: its ok we are both over it now and were trying to move on (smiles at maka then turns back to the lesson)

End of school and time to go home

Everyone was going home and then maka and soul notice that they all were going the same way home as each other.

Soul: you guys live down this way too

Melena: yeah we live in an apartment we found

Maka: oh, alright shall we go then

Elena and melena: ok then let's go

Maka: it's kind of funny when you two talk at the same time

Elena: yeah we know, it's always like that and our parents thought it was funny too

Maka: really?

Melena: yeah

Soul: we should get a move on before it gets dark

Melena: yeah we should get going

Elena nodded her head and all of them got a move on to get home so they could have dinner and get ready for tomorrow.

Later when they got to the apartment building

They all got to the apartment building when maka and soul realized that they were still with the twins.

Maka: do you guys live in this apartment building

Elena: yeah we live on the third floor

Maka: really? Cause we live on the third floor too. Would you guys like to come to our apartment to have dinner with us to celebrate you guys getting a new apartment?

Elena: how about it melena do you want to go?

Melena: sure since we don't really have anything to do back at our place

Elena: alright, then well come over for a bit

Maka: Great lets go upstairs then

Soul: if you guys are coming over then keep it down I'm really worn out and just want to take a shower, eat some food and go to sleep

Elena and melena: roger that soul, well keep quite (both of them saluting and standing like a soldier)

Elena: do you mind if we put our stuff away and changed real quick before we come over

Maka: sure

They were walking up the stairs to the third floor and when maka and soul got to the front of their door they realized the twins were still behind them.

Maka: didn't you say you were going to stop by your apartment first

Elena: yeah were here (Elena pointing to the door that was right next to maka and souls apartment

Soul: You mean you are our new next door neighbors

Melena: I guess so

Maka: awesome

After a while Elena and melena finished and headed over to maka's apartment

(Ding dong)

Soul: I'm coming

Soul opened the door and when he did he got a big nose bleed because the twin sisters were both wearing a blue shirt that only covered the top but not their stomach's and both of them had on blue booty jeans. (Also I didn't get to mention that both of them had big breast) and they were wearing blue slippers. Soul was on the ground having a huge nose bleed while the girls let them self's in and melena was poking soul on the face.

Soul: (he had tissue's in his nose because of what happened earlier) maka is in the shower right now so you have to wait a little bit you guys can sit on the couch and watch TV while you two wait, I'm going to bed

Elena and melena: ok

(5 minutes later)

Maka: hey sorry for the wait

Elena: it's alright we didn't wait very long

Maka: ok I'll go make some tea and get dinner ready you guys can watch TV a little more while you wait

Elena and melena: ok

(10 minutes later)

Maka: dinner's ready!

Elena: coming!

Melena: what did you make?

Maka: I just made some curry

Elena: smell's really good

Maka: thanks, alright let's all dig in

Elena and melena: alright

Melena: it's really good

Maka: thanks, so do you guys you know, like any one yet

At that moment melena blushed real hard and Elena nearly choked on the curry that was in her mouth and was blushing too

Maka: (maka could tell they both had a or something) so you two do have a crush on someone, tell me!

Elena: well…um…you see I…um

Maka: come on tell me

Elena: ok well…uh…I thought that…you know

Maka: who!?

Elena: I kind of maybe like kid and think that he's really cute (she said this while blushing really hard)

Maka: REALLY YOU LIKE…

Before maka could finish Elena covered her mouth and said "shhhhhh I don't want anyone else to know that."

Maka: oh yeah, sorry and how about you melena do you like any one yet?

Melena: actually I don't have a crush because I have a boyfriend in Boston and we call each other every day and whenever I talk about love it makes me blush like a tomato

Maka: oooohhh that's why you were blushing

Elena: so do you have anyone you like because I thought you and soul would be a perfect match for each other

Maka almost spits out the water she had in her mouth.

Maka: what, no I mean like we couldn't… what, I mean that… uh, ok um uh… (maka was blushing real hard when she said that and elena knew what her answer was)

After a while of chit chatting the twins went back to their own apartment and maka cleaned the rest and went to sleep for another day of school.

**So how was that for my first chapter of soul eater, thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it also please review. And I don't own soul eater just in case!**


End file.
